dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karasuma
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 776 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Age 790 (revived) |Status = Alive |Height = 5'9" (176 cm; teen/adult) 9'10" (300 cm; as a Legendary Super Saiyan) |Weight = 136 lbs. (62 kg; teen/adult) |Occupation = Prince of the Saiyans Assassin High-class Warrior |Allegiance = House of Vegeta (family) Dragon Team Saiyan Army (Age 784-789) Ashkari |Classification = Legendary Saiyan |FamConnect = King Vegeta (maternal great-grandfather) Vocado (maternal grandfather) Akemi (mother) Vegeta (maternal great-uncle) Tarble (maternal great-uncle) Bulma (great-aunt) Gure (great-aunt) Trunks (second cousin) Bulla (second cousin) Pan (lifelong best friend/love interest) |Counterparts = Broly Future Broly Broly (DBS) Dark Broly Kale |Mentors = Akemi Goku Jenev }} Karasuma (烏丸, Karasūma), often referred to as simply Kara (殻, Karā), is the son of Princess Akemi and the grandson of King Vocado. Since birth, he has been second in the line of succession to the throne of the Vegeta Royal Family[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/episode-bardock-akira-toriyama-super-qa/ Saikyō Jump March 2014 Issue–Akira Toriyama-''sensei'' Super Q&A] after his mother. He appears to be the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans of Universe 7, demon warriors who appear once every thousand years. He was diagnosed with a rare genetic mutation as an infant which causes him to grow increasingly stronger with each passing second. Because of this, Karasuma is classified as an Abnormal (アブノーマル Abunōmaru)—an abomination among Saiyans. As such, he was shunned, ostracized and feared by members of his own race throughout most of his childhood. Despite the fact that Karasuma often fights for the greater good as a supporting protagonist, he is widely considered to be an anti-hero by most part of the series due to his troubled upbringing. Appearance Karasuma has onyx eyes, jet-black hair with center-parted bangs that extended to his jawline and pale skin. Like all pure-blooded Saiyans, Karasuma inherited a long, prehensile Saiyan tail with brown fur. When first introduced as a 6 month old child in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, he had short smooth hair kept well-groomed. He wore a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with white gloves and boots and an amulet bearing the red Vegeta Royal Family Crest on it. In Dragon Ball Super, Karasuma grew in height and wore a tan shirt, a red belt, and dark blue pants with white boots. He also wore bandages around his wrist. By late adolescence to early adulthood, Karasuma's hair grew longer with bangs hanging over his face and experienced a considerable growth spurt, matching Goku in height and developing a well-built physique. Although considered handsome by most girls near his age, his facial expression appears stern and cold. His attire consists of a modernized black Saiyan battle armor (regardless of what size-increasing transformation he used, his clothing always remained intact and grew in size with him) with dark purple gloves and skin-tight pants with black boots that have a purple striping at the toes. The armor itself was soon destroyed when he transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Personality As a child, Karasuma was a happy child who is extremely independent for his age, eager to please and always ready to fight whenever necessary. He grew up hearing stories of Goku and asked the elder Saiyan to train him. When Goku agreed to take him on as an apprentice, Karasuma swelled with pride and honor. Because of his status as an abnormal, Karasuma was an individual difficult to pin down by any standard of "good" or "evil" societal norms: because of his diagnosis, he was ruthlessly ostracized, shunned, discriminated against and tormented by members of his own race to the point where he was nearly driven to a mental breakdown at an early age by the cruelty that surrounded him despite Akemi's attempt to protect him. Though he never expected to receive any form of acceptance from his own kind, occasionally he got the chance to see that such things were, indeed, possible for someone like him. Deep down, he didn't understand why such discrimination happened and so he felt lonely due to his status as an abnormal. Although most of the Saiyans feared and despised him, he was able to persevere due to the love that he received from his mother. One of Karasuma's earlier methods of concealing emotional hardship as a child was spending time with his friends and distant relatives residing on the opposite side of the Realm. One of Karasuma's most significant bonds is the one he has with his childhood friend, Pan, whom he has known his entire life. On his 11th birthday (the mandatory age requirement for Saiyan military service), Karasuma's faith in his race was utterly shattered when on a reconnaissance mission in the Unknown Regions his fellow Saiyan comrades turned on him and subjected him to cruel experimentation, where he suffered excruciating pain. Upon discovering his own grandfather was actually the mastermind who gave the order, Karasuma became deeply bitter and disillusioned. From this, he held a lifelong obsession with killing his grandfather and/or against anyone who wronged him until he got the justice he felt he deserved by any means necessary. In GT, as a young adult, Karasuma was largely anti-social, apathetic and recluse upon the end of his military career, unmoved by and uninterested in what other people do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Karasuma is considerably more hostile and dangerous than before. While he would normally hold back so as to test himself (unless severely provoked), he will not hesitate to inflict massive amounts of damage as possible to eliminate his opponents. As Karasuma further taps into his power, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes at an alarming rate. He also appears to be unrestrained along with progressively becoming a more violent, blood-lusting amoral sadist, similar to the film version of his fellow Legendary Saiyan Broly, namely, causing death and destruction to who or whatever gets in his way. For instance, after escaping captivity (albeit leaving a trail of bodies in the process) Karasuma began indiscriminately destroying several planets in the Unknown Regions before proceeding to systematically hunt down those responsible for "hurting him". At some point during his military service, Karasuma learned to focus his power at will, even access his Legendary Super Saiyan state without going on a rampage and soon after focus that power into a complete state. Additionally, as a result of the traumatic events caused by his torment, the experience left Karasuma psychologically scarred and caused him to suffer from a minor case of intermittent explosive disorder (IED). This is shown when he angrily lashes out at those around him even if the acts committed themselves were unprovoked or unintentional. Biography Background ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga ''Dragon Ball Z'' Peaceful World Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Power Despite his youth, Karasuma is ranked as one of the most powerful mortal warriors in the multiverse and in Universe 7, alongside Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Frieza, and his grandfather Vocado. Naturally gifted in the art of combat and born as an abnormal with the genetics and transformation ability of the Legendary Super Saiyan, something considered to be both extremely rare and unheard of. His ki was also potent enough to cause Vocado to become wary of him. ;Anime and Manga As an infant, Karasuma's potential was recorded to have been far greater than Vocado's scores upon the former's birth. Because of this, Vocado - haven grown wary of his grandson's already impressively high power level and abnormality, suspected the boy could one day pose a serious threat to his kingship in the future. During the Peaceful World Saga, Karasuma (at the age of seven) in his base state is already a skilled fighter with extraordinarily high potential, which gradually grew upon having been trained by his mother and Goku for more than three years. During the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, he was able to hold his own against Uub (the reincarnation of Kid Buu) but soon found himself at a disadvantage once the latter began fighting seriously, forcing him to quickly adapt against his foe; his efficiency, raw strength and speed allowed him to close the gap and fight evenly with Uub. In the anime, he also manages to defeat Akemi in her base form once his prodigious talent and Saiyan traits kicked in - instinctively adapting to his foe to quickly improve his fighting skills and battle tactics, replicating an opponent's technique, and even grow in raw power at an accelerated rate. By the time he matured into a young adult, Karasuma - upon his return to Earth following the end of his military service - his raw might allowed him to hold his own against enemies of god-like might, standing near to or on the same level as a God of Destruction. He demonstrates his newfound display of growth by casually toying with Uub at a greatly suppressed power level before demonstrating his newfound power by easily dominating his opponent with a [[w:c:dragonball:Trap_Shooter|barrage of ki blasts]] before finally rendering him unconscious with just a single chop to the neck—thus ending the fight in a matter of fewer than three minutes. Similar to his counterpart and fellow Legendary Saiyan Broly, Karasuma's raw physical power, durability, and ki are seemingly limitless. However, the differences between them was that Karasuma's speed, agility, and reflexes were the most distinguished skillset and he even received proper training from Goku at an early age to learn how to effectively control his power, making him a highly dangerous opponent if confronted. He can generate ki blasts and beams without the need to use stances, firing them from his body or his mouth, making him more unpredictable and dangerous. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors As an abnormal, Karasuma's power continues to increase with every passing second at an alarming rate and grows even more powerful the more he fights. Vocado once admitted that Karasuma's power far surpassed his own when he was Karasuma's age. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki_blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – The ability that allows the user to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Saiyan Power' – A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Karasuma's Saiyan Power is likely superior to that of the average Saiyan as Vocado and Akemi notes that Karasuma grows more powerful with each passing second, as well as Goku noting while training him that Karasuma was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. *'Energy Shield' - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Karasuma is highly proficient in using Pressure Point Attacks to stun, incapacitate, and in some cases, kill his opponents. *'Regeneration/Healing Factor' – Karasuma is shown to have an enhanced healing factor compared to normal Saiyans. Even when suffering agonizing pain, being shot, beaten, stabbed, impaled and brutally tortured, Karasuma was able to endure such physical trauma and heal his wounds rather quickly even while still fighting, pushing his abilities to new peaks in the process. *'Gigantic Breath' - First, Karasuma opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of an energy wave at the opponent. *'Gigantic Catastrophie' - Karasuma fires a mouth energy wave and then several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets from his left hand. Finally, Broly charges and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent. *'Gigantic Full Blast' - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Energy Blade' – Karasuma channels his ki to his hand by flattening it out with all fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them and creates a thin beam of dimensional energy. *'Blaster Meteor' – First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Planetary Fission' – Karasuma's version of the Eraser Cannon. *'Trap Shooter' – Karasuma fires a cluster of green ki blasts at his opponent. Used against Uub. |-|Transformations= ;Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape While Karasuma has yet to transform into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. ;Pure Progress :Main article: Pure Progress In the anime, as Karasuma was struggling against Uub during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, through the various solid blows the human reincarnation of Kid Buu landed on the Saiyan, Karasuma's tenacity and sheer ferocity let him gradually but effectively adjust to Uub's accessing his hidden potential. Soon, he became able to match pace with Uub, albeit the struggle proved exhausting. ;Ikari :Main articles: Wrath State and Rage Mode Upon amplifying his extraordinary power with the feeling of intense rage, Karasuma possesses a Ikari (怒いかり, lit. "Rage") form, which possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and Super Saiyan-like hair albeit black. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. It is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form, similar to his Super Saiyan form. The more Karasuma taps into his anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. It is revealed by Vocado that it is actually the utilization of Great Ape power while in his normal state. However, the side-effect of using causes Karasuma great pain due to the constant eruption of his power, with the growls he lets forth in this form being due to pain rather than fighting spirit. ;Super Saiyan :Main articles: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan C-type Karasuma demonstrated his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at age 4. In this form, Karasuma possesses dull blonde hair compared to usual Super Saiyans in its first appearance with no loose strands that come with the transformation as well a slight increase in muscle mass and pale skin. ;Legendary Super Saiyan :Main articles: Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2 When he was a child, Karasuma inadvertently awakened this form through stress and frustration during his training with Goku. His strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan shown previously. Additionally, the color of his hair changes to a complete shade of green that turns spiky and sticks out with his bangs arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form, possesses green aura, and both his pupils and irises in his eyes disappear. While in his Legendary Super Saiyan state, his height and muscle mass grows considerably larger after transforming - bearing a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. ;Super Saiyan 2 :Main articles: Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 2 Upon his return to Earth as a late adolescent following his military career, Karasuma demonstrated his improved energy control capabilities by harnessing and focusing the power of his Legendary Super Saiyan form into an even stronger yet fully stable state. During his spar with Goku, Karasuma became able to use said power as its peak with no loss of his mentality or stamina. This form essentially looks similar to his standard Super Saiyan C-type form, the differences being that his hair color becomes a solid green and stands straight up and is spikier with the exception of one lock that hangs down. Also, his aura is a darker shade of green on the outside and the particles seen in the aura resembles flames, but transitions into a more harlequin color on the inside; his pupils become visible like Ultra Instinct -Sign- but the irises are emerald-green instead of silver and his body frequently discharges flame-like bio-electricity. While in this form, Karasuma was able to calmly dominate Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku with seemingly little effort. |-|Equipment= ;Karasuma's sword A long and very powerful sword resembling a chokutō, this is Karasuma's primary weapon which he keeps holstered to his left hip. Consisting of the universe's strongest material, he acquired this blade upon his commission in the Saiyan Army. Voice actors *Japanese: Mutsumi Tamura (kid; Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai), Noriaki Sugiyama (teen/young adult; Dragon Ball GT) *FUNimation dub: Sarah Natochenny (kid; Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super), Johnny Yong Bosh (teen/young adult; Dragon Ball GT) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Karasuma (Base/Pure Progress) vs. Uub ;Dragon Ball Super *Karasuma vs. Akemi (training; anime only) ;Post-''Dragon Ball Z'' *Karasuma (Base/Pure Progress) and Uub vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) *Karasuma (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) ;Dragon Ball GT *Karasuma (Base/Ikari/Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Uub vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Karasuma, Trunks, Pan, and Goku vs. Imeckian Soldiers ;Post-''Dragon Ball GT'' *Karasuma (Base/Ikari/Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan 2/Base) vs. Vocado (Base/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/God of Destruction Mode/Autonomous Ultra Instinct/Base) Gallery Karasuma destroying a planet.png|Karasuma about to destroy a planet References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans Category:Prince Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters